Black Thumbnail
by kings.of.leon4ever
Summary: Kings of Leon based fic. Jared, Nate, Caleb and Matt at a bar. Drunk. Rated T for language. Please review.


**This is a KOL fic. I am a die-hard KOL fan. Any comments though or ways to improve please review.**

* * *

><p>Jared walked to the already busy bar, searching for the familiar faces of his band mates and Douglas, His best friend. He quickly spotted Nathan and Jessie <em>canoodling <em>in a corner table and Caleb and Lily at the bar.

He decided it was probably a better idea to ask Caleb where Doug was than interupt the intense make-out session.

"Hey Caleb, Hi Lil. Have you seen Doug?" He asked. The bartender handed Caleb a beer and Lily a glass of red wine.

"Eh, I saw him and Matt over there 'bout 2 minutes ago before me and Lily came to get drinks. You wanting anything? Beer, Fries?" Caleb asked.

"Beer, No fries." He said and walked away to go find Matt or Doug. He heard Caleb yell after him "Still on that no carb dang diet?" He ignored him of course, _dick._

He found Doug and Matt coming out of the bathroom. "Hey, Doug! Matthew! Why the fuck were you just in the toilet together?"

Matt and Doug walked towards him, Matt took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "No, Not 'together' We went to piss, thats what you use a bathroom for right?"

"Yeah, okay." Jared replied. _Piss Buddies._

"Take it you didn't sit with Nathan and Jessie then? Those guys still at it?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, fucking disgusting. PDA?" Jared replied.

"Like you can talk, a few months ago that would have been you with a random chick."

"Thats totally different. I was getting laid afterwards."

"How do you know Nate isnt?"

"OH, fuck. Thats a really disgusting image in my head right now."

"Dude! Your sick, imagining your brother and sister-in-law." Matt said, disgusted.

Jared started walking back towards the table Nate, Jessie, Lily and Caleb were sitting around. "Doug said it!"

"What you girls fighting about?" Nathan shouted to Matt, Jared and Doug.

"Girls? Shut up Nathan. Wheres Chris?" Matt asked.

"Fuck knows."

"Hey Jared. How are ya'?" Jessie asked, smiling broadly at her brother-in-law.

"Fantastic." Jared said, saractically. He took a seat next to Jessie and tuned in to the music playing. "God, No."

"Hell yeah!" Nathan yelled and grabbed Jessie and pushed past Jared to go dance.

"Why the fuck is he dancing to our own song?" Jared asked.

"Cause its a good tune, man. _Its in the water, where you came from!" _Matt sang.

"Who sings that Matt?"

"Caleb?" Matt said in a questioning tone. Caleb laughed, knowing where this was going.

"Yeah, well lets keep it that way." Jared said. Matt slapped his arm at the cocky remark.

"Hey! Whats that about! You know I could take you."

"Yeah, of course you can. You couldn't beat your way outta a paper bag!" Caleb and Lily laughed. Jared shot them an evil eye. Caleb just smirked.

"I throw a good upper cut. When you least expect it i'll kick you in the balls."

"Low blow dude." Matt said.

"Yeah, quite literally." Caleb added and laughed. Jared laughed too, his high-pitched laugh sent Lily and Matt into hysterics. "Where the fuck has Doug went now?"

"Over there." Lily pointed to the bar where Doug was pulling the moves on a pretty hot blonde chick.

"He's gettin' lucky tonight!" Caleb said. Lily hit his arm, playfully. Jareds mobile buzzed. He pulled it out of his jeans pocket. _Twitter Notification._

He had a look on twitter, it was just a message from Nathan from hours ago. _Baby Bro when you coming to P-A-R-T-Y? _Jared smirked.

He then had a look at some of the things his followers had sent to him. One caught his eye. He read it out loud to his brother and cousin.

"_Hey Jared, thought you should know there is some pretty creepy fanfics about you and Matt 'getting it on' its pretty gross. DONT CHECK IT OUT."_

"Oh God. What the hell man! Thats sick. Who would write that? You know you guys have some pretty messed up fans." Lily said, a look of disgust on her beautiful face.

"They aren't messed up... just delusional." Matt said.

"Thats worse!" Lily replied.

"Just think of the fanfics that get written about Lily!" Jared piped in, Caleb shot him a glare, _Shut the fuck up baby bro _look. Jared flipped him off and downed his beer.

* * *

><p><em>A few drinks and hours later, everyone was well and truly pissed. The only two who were most defininetly sober were Jessie and Lily, designated drivers. Matt, Caleb and Doug rode with Lily and Jessie and Nate were long gone.<em>

_Which left Jared stumbling out of the bar, alone._

"Want a ride home, rockstar?" He heard a familiar voice shout to him.


End file.
